Search engines accept search queries from users and provide links to documents and pages containing material that matches the search queries. In addition, most search engines return ads and links paid for by third parties that relate to certain search terms in search queries.
The paid links typically take the form of images and text tied to a uniform resource identifier (URI) that has two parts. The first part provides a network address to a document, page, or program and the second part includes a list of parameters/value pairs. The list of parameters/value pairs can be parsed at the network address indicated in the URI to retrieve values for certain parameters. For example, a common parameter provided in the URI is the query terms submitted to the search engine by the user.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.